


Skinship

by hasanaheart



Category: Laboum (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm cringing with myselfy, so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasanaheart/pseuds/hasanaheart
Summary: It’s like any other day when Mingyu comes to Solbin’s place to go to college together hand in hand. Solbin will always warn him not to show PDA, but Mingyu will never want to listen.





	

It’s like any other day when Mingyu comes to Solbin’s place to go to college together hand in hand. Solbin will always warn him not to show PDA, but Mingyu will never want to listen. Just like any other day, Mingyu will lean his head on Solbin’s shoulder when they sit next to each other in the bus on the way to college. Solbin will always shoo him away, but Mingyu’s head will get back on her shoulder again and he even sneakily hugs his waist. He gets a slap on his hand from Solbin because of his action, but he just chuckles in response then pinches Solbin’s cheek playfully.  
Solbin and Mingyu will get separated into each other’s classes. Yeah, they are not classmates because they take different majors. Solbin is studying acting and Mingyu is studying broadcasting. The man will always look sad whenever they have to go to their classes because it means he can’t have the girl around for a while. Solbin will just roll her eyes then shoves him into his class.  
After they finish the classes, Mingyu will always wait for Solbin at the gate of their college. They usually spend their time at the park nearby to have lunch or do their assignments or just talk while listening to the music with Mingyu’s earphone. That day, Solbin does her assignment while Mingyu is eating some fries they bought before. The time like that will always be Mingyu’s favorite because he can look at Solbin as long as he wants without having the girl mad at him. Yeah, Solbin does not like to be looked at. It makes her uncomfortable. But since she is too focused on doing her assignment, she has no time to pay attention at whatever Mingyu’s doing.  
“Hey, where do you wanna go after this?” Mingyu asks after Solbin puts her books on her bag. She just has done doing her assignment.  
Solbin shakes her head in response then she takes some fries and eats them. “I don’t know,” she says. “But I feel like to go home.”  
Mingyu will always pout at the mention of home and that’s what he does right now. “Whyyyy??” he whines then he hugs Solbin’s shoulders and shakes them lightly. “I still want to be with you…”  
“I’m tired after doing my assignment,” Solbin whines. “I want to sleep…” Even though she is always against to do skinship in the public, this time, she wants to lean her head on Mingyu’s shoulder. She gets a headache and all she wants to do is lying on her bed. “Please, take me home~” she looks at Mingyu with her puppy-like eyes that will always have a success to lure the man’s heart.  
Mingyu pouts, but he nods anyway. He can’t say no whener Solbin show him that kind of expression. She always knows his weak spots.  
Then both of them go to the bus shelter to wait for the bus they will use to get to Solbin’s place. It’s not like any other day because Solbin wants to hold Mingyu’s hand and doesn’t let it go until they get home. The girl also leans on Mingyu’s body when they are in the bus and sneakily hugs his waist weakly. It makes Mingyu confused at the first place of course, but then he can understand. Solbin will always act weird when she is sleepily just like at that time.  
“Hey, mind to stay for a while?” Solbin asks when they have arrived in front of her apartment.  
“Can I?” Mingyu asks back. He feels hesitated. “You said you wanted to sleep…”  
“I know, but you can stay if you want,” says Solbin. “I’ll be home alone today. Yulhee is visiting her parents so yeah… it’ll be boring.” She pouts.  
Mingyu chuckles then he rufles her hair lovingly. “Fine then!”  
As they go inside her place, Solbin goes straight to her room and says, “Just do whatever you want here! I’ll be up at five. Don’t go home until then, okay?” before closing the door of her room.  
Mingyu just sighs in response. “Why does she need me when all she wants to do is sleeping?” he asks to himself. Then he decides to follow what Solbin does, sleeping. Not in her room of course, but on the couch.

***

Solbin yawns as she opens the door of the room. Just like what she said, she wakes up at five and decides to check on Mingyu. She can’t find him in the living room where the last time she saw him. She clicks her tongue with annoyance. “I told him not to go home before I wake up,” she mutters. But then she hears a noise in the kitchen so she walks there to check what it is.  
There, in the kitchen, is Mingyu cooking something. He doesn’t aware with Solbin’s presence as he cooks so he is surprised when he feels a pair of arms hugging him from behind. “Hey! You surprised me!” he says.  
“I know,” Solbin chuckles without letting go of her arms from hugging Mingyu. “What are you cooking?”  
“Pasta and chicken with spicy sauce for our dinner,” answers Mingyu as he stirs the pasta on the pan he is holding.  
“Did you go to groceries?” asks Solbin in a surprised tone. She remembers she doesn’t have pasta or chicken or spices in the fridge.  
Mingyu nods. “I don’t want my girlfriend to eat instant noodles everyday,” he says. “Stop eating instant food, will you? It’s not good for your help.”  
“What should I do then?” Solbin asks then she pulls away from Mingyu to stand next to him. “I can’t cook and buying healthy food everday is expensive.” She pouts.  
“Should I move in here to cook for you?” Mingyu suggest.  
Solbin is silent for a while. “That’s a good idea! But, no, thanks,” she says. “People will talk bad about us later. We live in a conservative environment, remember?”  
Mingyu sighs. He can understand. Then an idea comes into his mind. “Let’s get married after we have dinner together so we can live together happily ever after!”  
Solbin is so surprised to hear that and she can’t help but laughs. “I like your idea, but we can’t do that that fast,” she says after the laughter goes down.  
“I’ll marry you eventually,” Mingyu shrugs. “Please, bring two plates, babe! The food is ready.”

***

“You know, you’re so clingy today. What’s wrong?” asks Mingyu curiously to Solbin when they watch a show on tv.  
Solbin shrugs. She is leaning her body onto Mingyu’s with her right arm hugging his waist. “I just want to do it, I guess,” she says without looking at his face.  
“I think you’re hidding something from me,” Mingyu says. “Tell me what’s happened.”  
“Nothing.”  
“Sol…”  
“Fine!” Solbin pulls away from Mingyu to look at him in the eyes. She looks a bit annoyed as she pouts. She remains silents for a while then she look away from Mingyu and says, “I just want to return your skinship to me,” weakly but still audible in Mingyu’s ears.  
Mingyu’s eyes widens in surprised to hear that. Then he chuckles. “You don’t have to,” he says as he hugs Solbin by her waist. “I know you don’t really feel comfortable with skinship and I’m okay with that. I can understand,” he smiles warmly to the girl. “Hey, look at me!” Mingyu cups Solbin’s face to see him and once he can look at her face, he knows why Solbin looks away from him. Her face is red and slightly warm in his hands. She looks so cute like that.  
“Don’t look at me like that~” Solbin whines in embarrassment as she lightly punches Mingyu’s chest. “I just want to be your good girl…”  
“You’ve always been my good girlfriend even though you don’t act clingy to me,” cut Mingyu. “I like you the way you are so stop pretending to be someone else that is not you.”  
“You don’t like it when I touch you?”  
“I like it of course, but if you don’t feel comfortable when you do that, you can stop.” Mingyu holds Solbin’s hands firmly and he looks at her in the eyes. “I can understand you.”  
Solbin smiles in relief and then she gives Mingyu a tight hug. “I’m getting used to your touch so I hope you can get used to my touch too,” she says as she burries her face on his chest, makes him chuckles because it tickles him. Then Solbin pulls her face away to look up at Mingyu’s face. “And I’m getting comfortable for being clingy only for you,” she smiles prettily.  
Mingyu chuckles again. “You make me want to kiss you right now.”  
“Oh, no!” Solbin quickly pulls her body away from Mingyu because of the mention of kiss. “You can’t do that before you marry me!”  
“Hhh… you’re so stubborn…” Mingyu sighs but then he smiles, “yet I like that.”

***

A/N: I just wanted to write another Solbin x Mingyu story so this is it! I know I’m not a good writer. It’s a mess, help!!! anyway, feel free to comment and criticize my stories~ thanks for reading! Btw it's cross-posted from my aff acc^^


End file.
